The Midnight
by SteelDolls
Summary: Goliath x Elisa. Contains consensual, straight smut. "Plot": Elisa wakes up a gargoyle, and having amnesia of the last 5 years. I found this old story in my files and decided to post it for laughs. It's pretty tacky. Hope you enjoy it anyways, maybe it will be good for a laugh. :)


Elisa awoke in a dimly lit room,

It was a dream. It was a fantasy. It was a trick by Puck, or his little trainee, Alexander. Whatever it was, as Elisa brought a three-fingered talon to her face, she knew it couldn't be real.

"Elisa! You are awake! How do you feel?" A soft, rich voice near her elbow spur asked anxiously.

"G-Goliath?" Her eyes showed her confusion and sudden uncertainty.

"Elisa? What is it? What's wrong?" Her protector's voice worried. Elisa looked up at him as he laid his hand over her own.

"I'm not sure. Am... I dreaming?"

Goliath slowly grinned and brought her talons to his lips.

"I do not believe so," His voice was tinged with amusement.

"It's not funny! Goliath, this isn't right!"

The smile completely vanished from his face, as Goliath released her hand.

"I'm sorry Elisa... I did not mean to make you uncomfortable," He sounded stung.

"Oh! That's not what I meant," Elisa blushed deeply, "It's, well, look at me! I'm a Gargoyle!"

Goliath frowned.

"Elisa, what is the last thing you remember before awakening here?"

"Um, we had just defeated the Hunters, and were back at the castle. The last thing I remember is kissing you, and walking down the stairs to go home, Why?"

His expression had softened. "Elisa my love, that was over five years ago."

Sitting in shock, Elisa tried to discern which had startled her more; the idea that she could not remember the last five years of her life, or Goliath's term of endearment.

"I... I don't remember anything -anything- after that. I thought it must be a dream, or some sort of trick!" And then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How can I be sure this isn't a delusion right n-" To Elisa's suprise, her demand was cut off mid sentence with a deep, passionate kiss. With a dancing light in his eyes -and... lust?- Goliath smiled slowly.

"I suppose I shall have to convince you."

Elisa, speechless, looked into his eyes.

Eagerly leaning forward, their mouths met again. A low moan passed through Elisa's body as Goliath's warm tongue ran over her fangs and gums, gently opened her mouth, and entwined with her own writhing tongue. She stroked his cheek and neck with one hand, keeping her balance with the other.

Goliath ran his huge talons through her raven hair. Elisa murmured, and then sucked his tongue unexpectedly as his talons slid lower, under her shirt.

And suddenly there was no shirt.

She broke away from his, gasping, promptly lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. Or would have, if Goliath had not caught her. Lust blazing in his eyes, he ran a talon down her front, causing Elisa to shiver at the contact. Taking one of her breasts in his mouth, he tried to copy the maneuver she had used on his tongue, and succeeded in getting a hiss from her, which quickly turned to a moan. He gently nibbled her flesh, rolling his tongue over her entire front, before lightly nipping her nipples, teasing her with his agile tongue until her heady scent filled the room, and her nipples were as hard as stone.

Elisa was having difficulty breathing, her hands running up and down his chest and stomach, caressing, tracing his ribs with her nails. As he lay siege to her chest, she slipped her hands around to his wing joints, lovingly stroking, elicting a gasp from him. Their eyes met, and they shed each others' nether clothing.

As his hardness sprang free, Elisa was breathless, her juices flowing freely and further exciting the large Gargoyle. She wanted to touch it, feel his reaction, knowing that she was doing this to him. Wanted him inside her, grunting, straining to hold on, and at the same time striving for an explosive release as his sperm shot into her. Wanted to lick him clean and taste herself on him, to take him in her mouth and suck him until he came again, to swallow every last drop of his cum, and kiss him so he could taste his own love on her lips, to do all the things she had only dreamed about, to make him scream in passion.

But he has his own plans.

Slowly gliding his hands down to her stomach, over her hips, she gasped at the tingling flesh he touched. His hands went around behind her, kneading her firm buttocks and stroking her tail, trying to ignore the juices spilling off her and dripping down his legs, and failing desperately. Laying her down on the bed, he lowered his face and began to lap the sweet honey from her inner thighs. Elisa was trying bravely not to shriek in pleasure, her hands clenched into the bedding as shudders wracked her body, letting loose another flood for Goliath to clean up. Goliath, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, and loving the taste of her, stuck his tongue out and began licking her insides.

Elisa screamed electrically, cumming all over Goliath's face, who didn't seem to mind. His tongue on her delicate flesh was driving her mad, vaginal muscles spasming erratically, her breathing labored. When he withdrew from her, she was at first too dazed to understand. But suddenly, a very different head was at her opening, gently moving her flaps of skin aside, and smoothly entering.

Goliath's groan and Elisa's gasp came at the same time, as though the resulting noise had been made by one single creature. Goliath withdrew, then plunged deeper and deeper, every thrust filling Elisa more fully.

Grunts, gasps, and occasional screams interspersed each lavish moment, Elisa taking Goliath's talons and sucking them like they were another part of him, Goliath running his talons across her breastbone, shoulders, ribs, kneading her skin even as he began to reach his climax. With a desperate roar, he and Elisa reached the edge at the same instant, each seeking the other, their mouths locking a moment before they climaxed. They both lay paralyzed for a while, Elisa's still contracting muscles reviving Goliath's need to full strength. As they pulled apart, Elisa knelt by him, stroking his penis until it was almost painfully erect, then licking their combined juices from him, relishing in his tortured groans of ecstasy as she massaged the base of his dick.

Suddenly she took him into her mouth. Goliath gasped involuntarily as she gently sucked him, licking him like a lollipop. He tried to thrust sweetly down her throat, and succeeded only in making her suck him even harder. He moaned pitifully as she continued to torment him. It felt like he would explode, but couldn't. Removing him from the enclosing warmth and seeking mouth took the last shred of his willpower, and as he kissed her so deeply, their tongues intertwining, dancing, making love as though they were other bodily parts, he tasted his own cum in her mouth.

Blindly seeking release, he jabbed his manhood between her legs, making her squeal and buck against him. Thrusting carelessly, deeper than they had ever gone before, until he was buried to the hilt in her. In the next forceful thrust he came inside of her, their screams in as perfect unisen as the rest of them. They lay inside one another as they began to drift off.

"Now do you remember, my angel? Have I convinced you?" Goliath asked her huskily.

"I don't know... you may have to convince me a little more," Elisa grinned craftily as the VR image melted.

David and Fox replaced their helmets.

"You were right. I'm impressed," Xanatos admitted to his wife.

"Looks like someone else is, too," Fox chuckled, looking at his crotch.

"Well now, we'll have to do something about it, won't we?" He smirked.

"A brilliant plan my dear."

THE END


End file.
